Bella Doesn't Play!
by Mrs.Wayne1312
Summary: You know how nice bella is but this is a twist. Edward a known model who gets what he wants and bella a determined intern meet ending in love but this time instead of boy meets girl it's GIRL GET'S GUY. It's bella's game now and she KNOWS  how to Win!
1. Anger ISSUES

Bella Doesn't Play

Briana- I have a question how are they going to make Kristen Stewart in to a vampire?

Logan-I seriously have no idea it's going to be hard.

Hey guys hope you like help me with the character

1. CHAPTER ONE-BELLA'S VERSION

Today just seriously isn't my day. First I'm late for school thus meaning I had to skip breakfast and am super hungry, I left my English paper at home and got an F until further notice, and to top it all off I got sent to the guidance councilor's office today. Again. Somehow these people are convinced that I have problems! I mean occasionally I might get upset and lash out but they think it happens often! Okay I admit that when someone pisses me off I transform into a crazy person but only if someone provokes me so technically it's not my fault that I lash out on people. It's the persons fault so they should be calling those people to the guidance councilor to work on their issues. But not everyone sees the world in my super awesome way. They see me as a problem even though I'm the best student this school has ever had and I'm actually polite to people! It's not like I randomly snap at people…. Well sometimes and sometimes I have good reason mostly because they say something mean to me. Well except for that one time in kindergarten when some annoying boy kept pestering with me but it turns out her didn't know much English and was trying to get me to help him.

My internal rambling was interrupted when warm arms wrapped around me in a supposedly comforting gesture. I shook the person off in irritation and finally noticed that I was outside of the guidance counselor's door and the person who hugged me was indeed the guidance counselor."I don't like to be touched' I said aggressively. The guidance counselor whose name tag read Esme Cullen smiled warmly at me as I analyzed her. She looked like a business woman but also a hippy. Her face was gorgeous and I could tell she wasn't the actual guidance counselor when I stepped cautiously into the room. Everything was so dreary and plain it was obvious why anyone who stepped into the room would have problems. The four walls all stared back at me with a blank intensity and when I looked down I saw the desk practically bare except for a few stray papers. The chairs I was supposed to sit in looked extremely uncomfortable and my suspicions were proved true when she began to speak.

"Hello you must be Bella!," I nodded uneasily at her perkiness " Well my name is Dr. Esme Cullen and I understand that you were sent to me because of multiple outburst and the suspicion of physiological problems from your teachers and quite a few of you fellow student members." she paused her outburst long enough to take a short breath and glance down at the papers where she got this information from.

" Listen Isabella I know that you think your misunderstood and that you have problems with your anger but you can't always just go on a raging rampage when you get a little ticked off so I think that you should attend a..." after that I completely tuned her voice out.

After a while I guess she finally noticed I wasn't paying attention and didn't give a crap but I really still don't care. I mean seriously how are you going to deliberately force someone into something they hate because the last thing I want or need is to be in a class full of people with actual problems, people who are total loser and just want to pretend they have problems so they can be in a club, and finally people like me who don't want it or need it.

"Isabella you really need to focus on a better outlet when dealing with this anger. We have lots of brilliant anger management classes and-,"

"No! There is no way that I'm going to a class with a bunch of judgmental people! I don't have a problem it's just I don't like being run over and I will stand up for myself even if the only way to do that is by fighting. I don't accept bullying and you frankly are starting to piss me off so I think I'm going to dismiss myself." I said interrupting the woman mid sentence already starting to pack my things. I was trying to be polite because I didn't know this lady and even though she technically didn't make me mad I still am pissed at her...it's always good to blame someone.

"Isabella you can't leave." she called after me in a mocking tone almost as if she expected this to happen, which she probably did.

"Look lady I can do whatever the hell I feel like because I was informed that if I wanted to leave firstly and secondly my name is Bella not Isabella dammit!" I shouted and noticing the woman's eyes widening I began to back out of the room.

"I'm so sorry I just don't like being called that. But they told me I could leave if I felt uncomfortable and I do so I'm going to go." I said with an apologetic smile. I turned and was just outside of the door but before I could fully walk out of the door the woman grabbed onto my arm with an iron grip.

"Listen to me! I can sense something about you and all I'm saying is that one day you'll go out of control and you will regret it." She hissed at me. I yanked my arm out of her grasp and with a finale sneer from me and intense gaze from her I quickly rushed down the hallway trying to high tail it out of there.

Just as I leaned in to inspect the arm she bruised. I heard running footsteps coming my way but couldn't see who the person was so I shook it off. "Probably some stupid jocks" I mumbled to angry with the guidance councilor to think about anything else. Now that I look back on it I wish I had.


	2. Mysterious Sight

Bella Doesn't Play!

-hope you guys like it it's going to be AWESOME!

CHAPTER 2- EDWARD'S P.O.V

"EDWARD"! I held my ears as all the girls waiting outside my limo screamed and tried to get a glimpse of me through the black tinted windows. I was used to the girl's attention though I appeared to be annoyed I quite liked it me and my ego both. "You ready" jasper said. I grinned at him watching as he bounced in joy undoubtfully because he thought he could get the girls I didn't like. "Ready to get my seconds" I laughed. "Yes just pick the pretty ones this time'' he told me a mad expression on his face as he remembered the last time. He opened the door a stern expression still on his face. I fixed my jacket and braced myself for the loud noise. Lights blinded my eyes and the screams nearly made me go deaf. I smiled my teeth gleaming in the light. The girls screamed louder as I strutted down the red carpet beautiful faces outshined others and, me and jasper started making a list of all the one's going to the V.I.P area. We threw the passes out to the ones and I smiled in anticipation.

I nodded at jasper ready for another crazy event. This was the part I liked best knowing that everyone was here for me I was the BEST loved and admired by every girl in the united states, the richest model in the world, getting whatever I wanted by the snap of my fingers, and intimidating all the other successful models and men in this country. I made my way to the doors taking a last picture from the paparazzi. I strode in to the club the music pulsing at a loud beat. I smiled as girls flung themselves at me in their low dresses and skirts. Pens and paper were thrust in my face and I took time scrawling my perfect signature. I found myself dancing with a crowd of woman Jasper was having fun to dancing alone with a pretty girl with spiky hair and blue eyes. He grinned at me giving me a thumbs up before dragging her in to the corner of the club. I laughed plain old jasper. I looked at the eager girls that were increasingly swarming around me and gave them all my famous crooked grin which gave me an applause. I broke away earning a few whimpers and tears from the girls and made my way to the beverage table. I turned sipping the wine while scanning the crowd for I could enjoy alone.

There were many gorgeous girls eagerly staring at me trying to get me to come over. I finally decided on a hot strawberry blonde eying me closely with a smirk on her face. Her caramel eyes dared me to come closer and her green flowing dress hugged her curves perfectly. I made my way towards her and she beamed brightly. I quickly walked over there running in to someone along the way knocking us both to the ground. I looked up about to push the girl off me and yell at her that I wasn't interested and that she should get her desperate butt off of me when I looked up. I saw chocolate brown eyes and her skin was a marble beautiful white. Her full pink lips were parted softly and the most luxurious brown waves were sprawled over my face. I was not so entranced by her beauty I didn't know jasper and the crowd running towards me nor did I notice I was holding tightly on her wrist making it impossible for her to move.

I did notice this when the beautiful face looked up back at me dazed at first while I was still enjoying the warmth of her skin and then suddenly angry.

"Let me go pervert" she yelled and with incredible strength broke her wrist from mine and got up. She gave me one look of disgust and left the girl jasper was with following quickly after. Even several minutes after it happened I still did not notice anything happened and was still thinking about those chocolate eyes when jasper was picking me up and the hot girl from earlier was holding on to me in concern. "You ok" she said twirling her gold locks flirtatiously as she did a nice attempt at pretending to check me out and play it off as if she was "inspecting me for injuries". I shook it off ten minutes after I fell for jaspers sake so he wouldn't call an ambulance but still not getting that face out of my mind.

"Parties back on, I'm fine" I yelled as the music turned on once again woman dancing to the beat as if nothing had happen. "Thanks a lot Edward that girl was hot'' he told me and I could tell he was pissed. "There will be others" I mumbled and Jasper said the very words I was thinking "I don't think so". Though his wise words didn't last long as he immediately started to rant on how pretty the pixie looking girl was. I ignored him trying to get my mind off the mysterious girl by leaving off from where I started. I made my way again to the blonde this time more cautious half hoping to see the beauty. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her strawberry blonde curls bringing her lips closer. "Since you r hurt I thought I would make it better" She whispered and I tried to ignore the fact that I didn't want to kiss anyone at the moment but the brunette and also the millions of glair given to the girl who looked like she would burst from excitement.

_No me super model Edward Cullen who could have any girl he wanted is not going to get caught up with one girl when I could have plenty of others. _"Ok"I laughed though no humor in my voice. I brought her lips to mine at first the kiss sweet but as the image and feeling from the incident I had with the girl filled my head I started to kiss fiercer imaging a woman before me with chocolate brown eyes, a beautiful body, and pink full lips crushed to mine. I was beginning to get worried.


	3. Just Her Luck

Bella Doesn't Play

Me and Briana have been working really hard blowing off summer homework so ENJOY WHILE WE FAIL!

_Chapter 3 -Bella P.O.V_

"UGH" that crazy guidance counselor, trying to prove I had so called problems. I will show her problems I thought angrily as I tried to get the freak out of there. Out of nowhere my best friend Alice charged for me tackling us to the ground, so she was the one running I should have known. . She got up and laughed bouncing with excitement. "Alice what's wrong with you, you can't just jump on PEOPLE it's not polite. Wait let me rephrase that you can jump, tackle, or "have fun with", with whoever you want as long as it is not ME''I said annoyed while I brushed dust off of me and inspected myself for bruises… again. "Well sorry who put a stick up your butt bella"Alice asked. "Seriously "who put a stick up your butt" did someone give you caffeine or SUGAR"? I asked getting concerned. "NO…. BELLA I WOULD NOT...YOU KNOW ME….I …DIDN'T… whatever too many questions."We have to go to this new class opening up for an internship with the ONE AND ONLY EDWARD CULLEN" she shrieked squealing with delight. "Oh yeah I remember that pervert trying to cop-a-feel on me "I said my face turning in disgust. I remember the memory of his slimy hands gripping my own, his hot breath fanning my face in pants, and the creepy look on his face as he dared to size me up. I was definitely not a fan.

"Dude are you serious any girl would be lucky for that to have happened to them it was dress I picked wasn't it that made him go crazy". She said. Than her face going serious said "Stay the heck away from my man HE IS MINE". Alice yelled. "I thought you liked JASPER"I laughed loving the way her cheeks went red. "SHUTUP SWAN, let's GO" she shrieked dragging me at full speed to the door with the new class. As we ran around the corridor we gasped and stopped in our tracks. "OMG"Alice yelled sizing up the crowd of girls hanging by the door the corridor was full and so was the classroom itself. Girls were screaming even some that snuck in because I knew they did not go to this school. Before I could react and tell Alice it was a lost hope she gripped tightly on my arm drawing blood as I yelped in pain. Then charged the girls breaking through the crowd, in the class, and landing us a spot right in front of the freak himself!

"Hello" he said his velvety voice music to my ears. _Wait I don't like this creep stop thinking about how good looking he is or how much I want to grip his hair and jump and…OH LORD NO!STOP THE DIRTY _THOUGHTS_. I BEGGED SILENTLY looking away from the piercing green eyes. _He clearly hadn't noticed me yet looking quite impressed at Alice for the way she stormed in here. Than just as he was about to tell us to get in line he actually took a look at me and froze. He looked shocked and stared at me in disbelief. At first I was in awe but then remembering how creepy last weekend was at the party I started to feel violated. "My dad's a cop" I said smug enough to make him tear his gaze from mine his ears tinting red. Mrs. Fillmore walked in seeing me and her face beamed with delight. She looked at Edward obviously fantasizing about him before noticing I was staring at her so she began to speak. "Um… Mr. Cullen this was who I was talking about the brilliant designer, our best prodigy" she said with a little too much enthusiasm directed at the model. Though I blanked that thought out as I was in shock from her declaration. I knew I was good but not that GOOD. was still twirling her locks in her hair getting a little off point as she smiled flirtatiously at the much younger man.

Edward seemed to notice this and started to get a bit uncomfortable. So his gaze came back to me though making sure we did not make eye contact. _Yes that is what I thought weirdo._ Staring at the ground he finally started to speak. ''Um... well I'm looking for an intern and if your good you could… He mumbled but I cut him off before he could embarrass himself more. "Um I would definitely…. "She would definitely be your intern"Alice spoke up finishing my sentence. I glared at her no way was I going to be working work him but she just glared back telling me with her eyes I BETTER take this opportunity. I was about to correct my about to be dead friend when Edward spoke up looking directly at me "That would be wonderful It will be a pleasure being your boss" he said a little too friendly for my liking and firmly grabbed my hand signaling the agreement. It was funny because I really wanted to tell him off, but as he shook my hand of course hormonal Bella came out paying too much attention to the spark that went through us and had to forget what she was about to say and nod. Great I just dug my own grave AGAIN. He nodded back winking at me and left. Wait did he just freaking wink at me and did I just agree to work with the perve. I obviously had a confused expression on my face because when I looked at Alice she just nodded and started to drag me away. I did not realize how bad it was going to be until I thought of working with him "shudder" and when I saw the whole female population yes including teachers staring at me with venomous looks in their eyes. This would be a great learning EXPERIENCE.


	4. Caught Up

Bella Doesn't Play

Edward P.O.V- chapter four

I was in my Volvo which happened to be my most prized possession. I drove at a fast speed increasing each minute. I loved the way it felt driving crazily fast down the road the tires screeching in protest as I pushed it faster. This is what I loved just driving for hours in the middle of nowhere pushing your limits. It was a great thrill and each time I was filled with excitement as I made a sharp turn or drift. I did this to relieve stress the only time that I could forget about anything just focusing on the pavement in front of me. This time however my mind wasn't at ease. Instead of the usual peace in my mind I was troubled with the images of the girl in my head. Those brown eyes the most beautiful shade of brown that I have ever seen. Those lips a rose pink that just begged to be kissed and "SCREECH" I suddenly came out of mid thought as I started to drive off the road. My breath quickened as I struggled to get back on the road. My hands tightened on the steering wheels my knuckles going white as I drove with all my strength to get the car back on the road. I succeeded sweating from the close call. How could I have gotten distracted so easily? Oh yeah it was the girl, that girl was seriously causing problems. I barely could do my photo shoot because all I thought about was when I could see her forgetting the poses altogether. It got so bad they demanded we tried again tomorrow and closed the photo shoot.

Then when I got home I decided to take a nap but fate wouldn't help me too day because who did I have a dream about that same dang girl. Even when I went on my first date with the very attractive Tanya Harrison I kept thinking about how it would feel to kiss the uname girl which led to thoughts and bad events. What the freak was going on with me Edward Cullen does not trip over one girl she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world I mean I could definetly being me find a better looking woman. So why instead of going to clubs every night I spent my time trying to escape the dreams of this enchanting creature. There was just something about her that drew me to her and I didn't know what just that I was completely irreversibly intoxicated with her presence and longed for it again. I knew I would only rest until I saw her again. I let these troubled thoughts course through my brain as I sped away back to the city…AGAIN.

I had that important meeting to go to at a local high school looking for interns that could help me with my work and photo shoots. I recently got the opportunity to be represented for a new clothing line and I was appointed boss of the company. So I needed girls with a sharp eye in style. Because I was not going to be in an office for hours picking out clothes for other men to wear. When word gets out all of my friends will be laughing I will officially be notified as "Gay". Not that I'm homophobic just me and Tanya might not be going out any longer. No actually no girl will be hanging out with me and longer. So I will use my ridiculously good charms to trick hormonal naive girls in to doing all my dirty Ha. I walked head held high in to the halls knowing that in seconds girls would be running to the door interested in the club or not just to see me. Once safely in the locked room I saw the pressed faces of the girls outside swarming in the corridor. was smiling too sweetly at me as she constantly brushed at my side while showing me a swan girl's work. It was good but I could care less as soon as I was out of this school and with my friends I would be happier. She was in the middle of probably a "great story" when I sped her up by starting the interviews. I GOT NOWHERE. All the girls just came in and smiled while gawking when I spoke one word to them. I repeatedly threw people out and tried to move this along as I was texting Tanya. I lost hope and instead of listening to the pathetic girls throw themselves at me I just sat there daydream about the same girl. I rather give in to temptation thinking about her than take all my time fighting to remember her face. Not that unpleasing to think of a face like that.

I was lost in thought getting up ignoring whimpers and about to call it a day when I was almost trampled over by two girls. I looked at one noticing it was the girl I saw at the club with jasper. Jasper himself was staring fuming at the attention she gave me. I shrugged what can I do, can't turn off the charm. I chuckled to myself and was about to say that they needed to leave when I glanced over at the other girl and stopped. IT WAS HER. The girl from the club she was so close the smell of strawberry and freesia waved off of her clouding my nose. I couldn't resist breathing in the flavor as I stood wide eyed at the stunning woman just inches out of reach. I couldn't speak and my cheeks got hot as I wished so much that I could touch her. The feeling was so strong I had to grit my teeth from grabbing a bountiful of her dark, long, flowing hair and taking a taste of those pink lips that I had been dreaming about for so long. "My dad's a cop" she bluntly stated her eyes throwing daggers at me. My ears turned red as I tried to get over the shock of that she apparently wasn't a fan. I wanted to kick myself to stop staring and with great strength I willed my eyes to the floor.

I heard introducing her as Bella swan and I started thinking about how pretty a name that was when something clicked. My famous crooked grin sprang on my face as I got back my composure staring her straight in the eye. She was qualified and I could "use" her around the office. With too much pride too lose myself in the pretty color I came up with an ingenious plan. If she was my intern I could use our time together to get her to come around. And she would I would make sure of it. As I barely acknowledged the small talk and her friend forcing her to join I had the same smile on my face telling her it would be a pleasure. I saw a look of doubt on her face and was relieved her friend was pulling her away before she could back out of it I would thank her later. I knew two things 1. I was infatuated with a girl I barely knew name Bella Swan and 2. She wasn't going to stand a chance.

I got to my beautiful penthouse and ran in excitement to be engulfed by the darkness of my home. My hands were shaking as I stumbled through the door crashing on to my couch in excitement. I looked at the card I got with the number of my new intern and I grabbed my phone in anticipation. As I dialed the number I knew that those fantasies would become reality real soon whether she liked it or not.


	5. Devious Plans

Bella Doesn't Play

Chapter five Bella's P.O.V -

I walked lazily in to my kitchen ready to get a bottle of soda and lay down to prevent another headache due to today's events. I was now the intern to be of Edward freaking Cullen and worst of all I could of stopped it if I wasn't busy swooning over the man."Bella what is wrong with you" I said shaking my head back and forth as I stressed over what would happen. Not that the guy wasn't good looking but I have seen the way he stares at me and I don't like the attention. I am not one of his sluts who he can just smile that sexy smile of his so he can get a free make-out session. Wait did I just call his smile _sexy_?"Ugh" I moaned annoyed at the thought that his so called charms worked on me. The guy was perverted and I wanted no part of that. I did not know how but I had to tell him no, though that would be hard when all I can do is stare at the man's butt and hair. God his hair was hot no wonder everyone was charging outside the room. As I took a while just thinking about him and letting go of the fact that I despise him my phone started to ring. I picked it up without even looking at my phone's caller I.D. "Hello" I said a little breathless excited to get something to distract me from yummy Edward. "Hey Isabella can you talk" A velvety voice asked eagerly. Dang it wtf just when I thought it was safe. Yep the world has it ought for me. "Um… hello" I said stuttering a little because of my surprise.

He chuckled and I found myself yearning for the adorable sound. Seriously Bella you are getting a stern talking too, ugh me and my hormones have failed me again. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about your position in my company over dinner tomorrow"" He said failing but trying to sound casual. I took a big leap and decided what's the worst that could happen if I called him on it. "What restraunt" I teased leading up to his embarrassment to cover mine ha ha he he ha. "La Fleur" He said his velvet voice making me giggle. GIGGGLE GRRRRRRR THIS IS GETTING ON MY NERVES. "Fail! Ya right you take all your employees to a restraunt for newly couples featuring love seats, moon light dance, and a midnight club in the other part of the building "I laughed loving how I could almost hear his eyes widening. "Ummmm well in truth I was thinking we could go on a date" He said nervously probably wondering about my comeback. I chuckled now it was my time to dazzle. "Hmmm with you "I scoffed. Than realizing to my dismay how a date with Edward pleased me, I started warming up to the idea. Hey if I'm going to break a rule I might as well break all the rules. "Ok…it wouldn't hurt I have nothing else to do, your kind of cute and I love eating out so fine pick me up at eight and don't be late… or you will be sorry" I said loving the edge to my voice. "Ok thanks" He said obviously surprised by my bluntness "See you at eight" he whispered. I loved the way his voice made me feel so I decided not to give him a hard time and softened up a little. "Sounds great have a goodnight" I whispered back sweetly and hung up.

In case you were wondering here are my ten rules-

Always stick up for yourself

Never give Alice anything caffeinated or sugary-Broken everyday

Be faithful, honest, and kind to other faithful, honest, and kind people-broken sometimes…ALOT

Be true to god and your parents

Always look the best you can

Be green-guilty plastic water bottles

Always be the best you can be

NEVER GET TRICKED, PRESSURED, OR RUN OVER BY a boy-Broken just now Bella swan was pressured by an incredibly hot man, a very hot man at that.

Never become a fake

Always stay on top ex-the dumper not the dumpee, better grades and clothes than EVERYONE, and never get outplayed by the player. This is a rule I intend on never to break he he.

Even knowing that I broke my VERY important rules I still giggled and squealed at the thought of going out with Edward. Ok um... now I was getting worried so I did the two things I knew how to do. Went online to search symptoms to make sure I had not been drugged and called Alice and my mom. Yes there was more squealing. "Tear, tear". Sad to admit some of the giggles and screams came from my mouth. Yes I'm ashamed and feel bad for the rules I've broken and the danger I put myself in. Bella who likes boy to much = BAD! At least I was happy knowing one thing that if I was going down this dangerous road I would make the best of it and win. I would outplay the player and have fun doing just that and I laughed I mean really laughed in anticipation.


End file.
